


Let It Snow

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not in Tahiti tho, winter is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: For the prompt "winter is coming" for the Harry100 on LJ .





	

Draco fumbles with his iPhone, still new and awkward in his hands. "Looks like winter is coming," he says, showing Harry the Pansy’s video. Her son’s standing in a yard, his arms outstretched and his face to the sky, with thick fat snowflakes landing on his tongue and eyebrows.

Harry props himself on his elbow to watch, and when he's finished, he rolls onto his stomach, the blanket toasty and comfortable under him. 

“Draco, put down the phone and put more sunscreen on my bottom. I think I'm burning.”

Draco waggles his eyebrows. “You _are_ hot,” he leers.


End file.
